


I'll Follow You Anywhere

by assortedlemons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Royai Week 2018, roy mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedlemons/pseuds/assortedlemons
Summary: How long has he been waiting to say these three words? How many moments had he had to tell her how he felt. There is always someone there, but now with just the two of them alone, can Roy Mustang find the courage to finally tell his Queen how he feels?
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 22





	I'll Follow You Anywhere

An unusual event took place at the office today. No, it wasn’t the overly-obsessive father showing pictures of his daughter. It wasn’t the young alchemist defending his height. No, none of that, but something unusual happened. A sight so unbelievable, so rare it never happened in the small office at Central Command. It is the sight of a young blonde sleeping soundly on her desk.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is not the one to neglect her work or fall asleep in the middle of the day. She is a hard, devoted soldier who is always working and making sure the rest of the squad is too. So naturally, when the boys returned from their lunch break, they couldn’t believe what laid in front of them. They panicked at first, as any other would act, and immediately jumped to conclusions.

“Its gotta be an alien,” yelled Private Fury.

“Let’s poke it and see if it is real,” suggested Havoc.

“Let her be, she deserves this much. After all, she spends all day forcing us to work,” Colonel Mustang voiced from his desk. Fumbling with his pen and avoiding eyeing the stack of papers on his desk. He shrugged at his subordinate sleeping and continued with his work.

From afar, Roy Mustang seemed like any young bachelor. Women fell over him at his sight and men envied him. Mustang always had a woman wrapped around his arm. This was all a cover though. The women he spends his evenings with were nothing but informants. It was an act for the women and of course, Mustang played his part too. No, his heart belongs to someone else. The woman that is always two steps behind him. The one who will give her life for his safety. This woman, who is merely 12 feet away from him, Riza Hawkeye.

“ _She looks so peaceful_ ,” he said to himself. He gazed over his beloved, admiring her soft cream skin and golden sun hair. He loved Riza since they were kids. The main reason he choose Berthold Hawkeye as his teacher is to be close this his beautiful daughter.

A short while later, Riza wakes up only to find her right cheek covered in drool. She quickly wipes it off with her sleeve and looks around to see if the others saw. She cannot allow them to make a mockery of her. She has an image to uphold and if the entire Central Command is laughing at her, it’ll make her miserable. Surprisingly, the boys are busy working with their documents. Frustrated with the lack of work, Riza pushed herself from her desk and walked over to check on her superior officer who is now asleep. To her surprise, his paperwork is completed and organized.

“ _For once you do your work,”_ she notices the time on the clock on the wall. Its late, almost time to go home. “Sir, it is time to wake up.” She gently shakes him on the shoulder until finally his black eyes peep out. “Sir, it is 8:30. If you want, I can drive you home.”

Roy lazily lifts his head to meet an impatient woman. “Oh hello, Lieutenant,” he lets out a long yawn before stretching his arms. “8:30 you say, well you all can go home now. I don’t want people to think I’m holding you against you will.”

With that, his subordinates left the office, all but Riza. As always, she cleaned up after the others all the while, Roy silently watched her, Riza completely oblivious to his stare. 

“ _I’m the Flame Alchemist and I can’t even tell the girl I’m in love with her,”_ he lets a long frustrated groan. “Lieutenant,”

“Sir,” she stops filing the paper and turns to face him.

He seems hesitate, searching for the right words to say to her. “ _This is it, Roy! Just tell her how you feel. Nobody is here to interrupt you_.” He opens his mouth, but no words come out. “ _Damn it, Roy. Just tell her!”_

“Hawkeye, I…” there he goes again, breathing deeply and gaping like fish. “ _How hard can this be!”_ Riza moves closer to him and Roy can hear his heart beat faster. “ _Shit, can this be any louder? Why is she staring at me like that? Can she hear my heart? Am I that obvious? What do I say?”_

“Are you alright, sir? Do you need me to get a medic,” she is worried, naturally. Roy never showed this kind of behavior before.

“I-I-I uhh,” Roy spots a chess piece on the corner of his desk and from sheer nervousness; he blurts out, “Do you want to play chess?”

“Chess? You want to play chess,” Riza chuckles. “And here I thought it was something serious. I see no trouble from playing a game.”

“ _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! ‘Do you want to play chess?!’ How stupid can I be?”_ Roy risks a glance to her and catches her eye. He quickly looks the other way and points to the shelf. “It should be over there.”

Riza detects something wrong with her boss, but puts it aside. Whatever it is, Riza is sure it is a personal problem and wishes not to mix business with personal. While Roy frantically panics over his wild suggestion, Riza reflects on her superior officer. There was a time when Riza did bear feelings for the Flame Alchemist. During Roy’s studies under her father, Riza and Roy flirted countless times and almost shared a kiss under a tree. This is all in the past now. They each have a professional repetition to uphold and a romantic relationship only blocks Roy from his goal.

She walks to the shelf near his desk, looking for the chess board, but finds nothing. “Sir, I can’t locate the board.”

“ _Dammit, I don’t keep a chess board here! Stupid,”_ he looks around until finally locking eyes with his lieutenant. “You know, I just remembered I don’t have a chess board. My mistake, Lieutenant. Come on, it’s late anyways. Does your offer still stands?”

Riza studies his face and walks to him and stands just inches away from him. His heart now is pounding faster than before, he is scared he is going to have a heart attack. “Colonal,” she says with a tone that a mother uses scolding her child. And then she moves her face closer to his, sniffing him. “Have you been drinking on the job, again?”

Roy, usually so cool and collected, stutters and stumbles back from the close proximity. “No, of course not,” he is trying to keep his voice even, but fails.

“Alright,” she doesn’t full believe him, but moves away from him. She reaches for her belongings and nods at him to follow her.

The long walk to the parking lot is terrible for Roy. He wanted to confess to her, but just like all the other countless moments, he misses it up. Their hands brush together slightly and all he can think about is taking her hand to his lips. The contact goes unnoticed by Riza, but not by Roy, whose face is red.

The drive to Roy’s apartment isn’t any better. They don’t say much, occasionally Roy comments about the city or the weather only to return quiet with only the sound of the engine to hear. He wants to break the silence and start a conversation but doesn’t know what to say because the only words he wants to say are three powerful words. Nothing else matters.

“Well, here’s your place. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning? We have that meeting to attend to at 9 and you cannot be late again, Roy.”

His straightens up at the sound of his name and looks at her. Even in the dim light, she glows. Her eyes burning into his memory.

“Riza,” he whispers. He’s building up the courage to tell her. “Riza,” he says again, meeting her eyes.

“Yes? Is something wrong, Roy? You have been acting strange this evening. This isn’t like you.”

Nobody is here. There is no one to interrupt him. There is no place he can ran away. In this closed space, he can tell her everything. How can he begin? He can start with their first meeting, how when he saw her the first time he felt weightless. He takes a slow deep breath and meets her eyes then finally he confesses.

“Riza Hawkeye, I’ll follow you anywhere.”


End file.
